


Waiting Tables

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a dead end town in a dead end job is made bearable by your gorgeous boyfriend and relatively stable life. A jerk hitting on you however starts things going downhill way too quickly for your liking. Soon your boyfriend Cas and this new stranger Dean are having all sorts of problems and you're stuck right in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally supposed to be a oneshot but turned out longer. Hope you guys like it :D - Emma xx

You sigh before pushing open the kitchen doors with your back, holding 4 plates of food, and starting your eleventh hour of work at the diner. There had been a steady stream of customers since the morning, but as with most restaurants it started to get progressively busier at about 5. You had been on your feet since you started the breakfast shift at 8am and the only break you had been granted was half an hour behind the diner for a drink and a stale sandwich which was left over from yesterday. Stepping into the main diner the noise of the chatter hits you like a wall. You check the food on the plates before heading to the window. Two plates gone, two left. You look down at the odd mix of food; a double bacon cheeseburger with extra fries, and a chicken salad. You walk towards the table hidden in the far corner of the diner and set the food down on the table.

“One double bacon cheeseburger with extra fries and a chicken salad. Enjoy guys.” You say with an overly forced smile, turning to walk away and get on with your other customers.

 

“Hey wait.” You hear before you get the chance to take more than 3 steps away from the table. Your forced smile returning, you spin around on the ball of your foot and walk back to the table.

“Yes? Do you guys need anything else?” you say politely, the smile beginning to make your cheeks ache.

“What time do you get off?” One of the guys said with a wink and a disgustingly cocky smile.

“Dean, leave the girl alone.” You hear the other guy mutter through mouthfuls of salad.

“She’s a big girl Sam she can handle herself. So, fancy meeting me after your shift?” The one called Dean asks.

“Think I will pass. Thanks for the offer though. If you don’t need anything I should be getting back to my job.” You say your smile purposefully smaller than before.

“Some ketchup would be great sweets.” Dean says. You roll your eyes and walk off to get the bottle of ketchup for them. Returning you place it on the table and turn and leave. Just as you pass Dean you feel a hand on your bum. It was brief but still distinguishable. Spinning round, you grab his wrist with one hand, and slap him round the face with the other.

“Touch my arse one more time pretty boy and I swear to God you will lose that hand.” You whisper angrily at him. Sam gives Dean a disapproving look, but all Dean does is smile.

“Feisty.” He says, almost approvingly, pulling his hand away from you, smirking and picking up his burger. Sam looks at you apologetically but full of anger you just walk away. You were sick of creeps like him who thought they could hit on you all they wanted and do whatever they wanted. It’s disgusting.

Two hours later and you had finally finished your shift, and successfully managed to avoid the creep and his brother. You said goodbye to the nightshift who had thankfully arrived to take over, and walk into the car park.

“Hey feisty!” You hear from behind you. Turning you see Dean standing against the back of the building, grinning at you.

 

“What the hell do you want.” You say with a sigh, continuing to walk towards the car waiting for you. You hear footsteps behind you and Dean grabs your arm, spinning you around to face him. Suddenly, his lips are on yours. Almost as quickly, you pull away, close your hand around the pepper spray in your purse, push off the lid and spray him in the eyes.

“Stay the hell away from me you creep.” You shout at him as he rubs his eyes frantically. Before you can do anything else a car door slams and there are two more pairs of running feet approaching. You turn around and see Sam and your boyfriend Cas standing behind you. Cas calmly walks up to Dean, and punches him in the face.

 

“Don’t touch my girlfriend. Don’t you fucking dare touch her again.” Cas shouts. I try to pull him away but he is in a protective rage. He goes to swing again but Sam steps in front of him before he can.

 

“Please. I saw what happened, he got what he deserved. Let’s just leave it now?” He pleaded, looking genuinely apologetic.

 

“Cas lets go. It’s fine.” You say, pulling at his arm. You look at his face and see him staring at Dean with an air of confusion. As if he had seen him before.

 

“Dean fucking Winchester” you hear him mutter under his breath.

 

“You know him?” you say, understandably shocked.

“I used to. I don’t want to anymore after what this bastard did to me. Let’s go.” He says, pulling me this time away from Dean, whose expression had changed from confusion, to shock, then to sadness in a flash.

 

“Cas!” You hear Dean shout as you get into the car, but Cas speeds off before he can do anything else.

“What the hell was that?!” you ask, physically turning in your seat to look at Cas. His expression shocked you. There was anger, fear, surprise. Yet a tear ran down his cheek silently.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He mutters, keeping his eyes on the road. You turn back to the front of the car, wondering what the hell had just happened, and how you were going to get Cas to tell you who this Dean Winchester was…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS SECTION CONTAINS A RATHER LONG SEX SCENE so if you don't wanna read about the sexy times turn back now :P

The door is slammed behind you as you follow Cas into your bedroom.

"Cas are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" You ask angrily, watching him pull off his boots slowly, concentrating on each individual boot with such intensity you knew he was going to continue ignoring you not matter what was said. Sighing in frustration, you storm into the bathroom and turn on the shower, allowing it to slowly heat and fill the room with steam. Slowly removing you clothes, you step into the warm stream of water and allow the pressure of the jet to release the stress from your shoulders and back. The water next runs over your hair and dribbles down onto your face, making you squeeze your eyes Shia and rub them, without a doubt smearing whatever was left of your makeup across your cheeks. Grabbing the shampoo you start your normal shower routine. However you were soon interrupted. You hear the door of the bathroom open and shortly after, the shower door slide. Cas steps in behind you and shuts the shower, wrapping his hands around your waist and kissing you on the neck.

"I’m sorry about what happened earlier." He whispers from behind you into your ear. You turn to face him, running your hands up and down his chest, concentrating on the water running down his body.

"(y/n) I love you. I am sorry." He says again, ducking so he can look you in the eye. He brushes his fingers against your cheek, wiping a drop of water away from your face. Pushing yourself onto your tiptoes as he straightens his legs you kiss him slowly and passionately, your hands moving up and running through his hair. Both of you move as one, stepping back a couple of paces leaving you pressed against the wall of the shower, the cold tiles on your back causing a shiver to run up your neck. As Cas presses himself against you and slides his hands down your body, a second set of shivers flicker through you. Together you turn and step back under the running water, your lips locked and your hands not leaving each other’s bodies.

You start slowly trailing kisses down Cas’s body, starting at his neck, then his collar bone, his chest and his stomach. Lowering yourself onto your knees, at this point his head was tipped back and you could hear the frustrated moans over the noise of the shower.

"Please (y/n). Please." You hear him mutter, his breath catching as you tease him, running your lips down his stomach. His hips buckle as you take him into your mouth, his chest rising and falling rapidly as you move your head slowly, taking time to pay attention to the tip where it was sensitive. His moans start to get deeper and he begins thrusting, increasingly frustrated at your slow teasing. At this you start to speed up, taking more and more of him into your mouth. At the last minute your hands take over, using one hand on the shaft, the other on the tip. You don’t stop until he reaches his climax, his knees buckling and his mouth open gasping for breath. He thrusts weakly into your hands a few more times before joining you kneeling on the floor.

His breathing heavy and his chest rising quickly, his lips are suddenly on yours, kissing you with sudden force. Taking advantage of your larger than necessary shower, Cas pushes you down slowly and begins to kiss his way up your thigh. You can feel your heart start to race as his hair tickles your leg and he his lips get closer to where you so desperately want them. Your hands begin to wind into his hair in an attempt to control where his head goes, but without looking up he takes your hands and pins them to the floor by your side preventing you from moving. His lips finally reach where you most wanted them, your hips rising off the floor in response. Within minutes he stops, lifting his head and crawling up over your body kissing you as he goes from your stomach, to your hips, your chest and finally your mouth. Your lips moulding with his, moving with him as he gently thrusts into you. Your bodies fit together perfectly, his hands pinning yours by your side and your lips kissing his neck on the one spot which drives him insane. You finish together, gasping for breath and holding onto each other for as long as you can. After lying for a good minute in each other’s arms not the floor, you stand up silently and step back again into the water. Once washed you step out, turning off the shower and wrapping yourself in towels. Cas leaves first, climbing into the bed and leaving the duvet turned down, allowing you to climb in after him and nestle into his side, his arm tucked around you.

"So are you going to tell me what happened now?" You ask, turning yourself on the bed so you can face him.

"I don’t think I can say no to anything after that." He replies, laughing slightly, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"No you really can’t" you reply with a chuckle, resting your head on his chest.

“Me and Dean were friends at uni. We were best friends. In our second year we got a flat together and it was great. Then I urr…I got engaged.”

“You got what?!” You reply, sitting up and staring at him in complete shock.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think it was important. The engagement wasn’t like most.” He said with a sigh.

“It would have been nice to know though.” You huff, lying back down onto his chest.

“I’m sorry.” He says, kissing the top of your head before continuing. “Anyway. Her name was Meg and I loved her so much. Dean however seemed to love her too. Once Meg had moved in with us, they started sleeping together every time I was out of the flat. This went on for the whole of the year we were engaged. I would go to my classes, they would shag. Except one day my class was cancelled and I caught them at it. I moved out the next day and left them too it. I haven’t seen him since. I did get a call from Meg a couple of weeks after I moved out though. Dean had obviously got bored of her and dumped her. She had moved out and wanted me back. I said no. There was no way I would be able to trust her anymore. So yeah. That is why I don’t like Dean Winchester and that is why I was so angry he had his hands all over you.”

“Well we never have to see him again don’t worry.” You say, lifting your head to kiss him. Just as you do there is a knock on the door. Sighing you slide out of bed and slip on your dressing gown.

“Who the hell is here at this time.” You mutter to yourself as you walk down the corridor towards your front door. There is another impatient knock just before you reach the handle.

“Alright alright I’m he…” you say, trailing off as you open the door and see who is standing in front of you.

“Babe who is it?” you hear Cas ask. You turn to see him walking out of the bedroom door and freeze as he sees who is standing in your doorway.

“Cas. We need to talk.” Dean Winchester says, stepping into your flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumbr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 should be up soon :)

“You get the fuck out of my flat right now.” Cas shouts, moving towards Dean with what can only be described as pure hatred in his eyes.

“Cas you can’t ignore me forever. I will wait.” Dean replies, jamming his foot in the door as Cas pushes him back into the hallway and tries to shut the door in his face.

“Watch me” He says, giving the door a final push. Before it can shut however, Dean looks you dead in the eye.

“Whatever he has told you, it’s a lie. You need to believe me. That is not the man you think it is.” He says directly to you. You open your mouth to talk but before you can, Cas slams the door shut breathing heavily.

“Cas what the hell.” You shout, throwing your hands into the air in exasperation. In the brief gap between your voice stopping, and Cas’s beginning you hear a faint thud, as if someone was leaning gently against your door.

“Please. Please, just leave it. I need some air.” He replies, walking towards your balcony, sliding the glass door open, walking out and closing it behind him. Checking he is facing inside, you walk to the door and swing it open. As you do, Dean staggers back and falls backwards.

“Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t realise you were leaning on the door.” You apologise, clamouring to help him stand up.

“Its fine.” He moans, rubbing his back as he lets you pull him up. You glance quickly back at Cas who thankfully was still looking away from the door.

“Lets talk in the hall.” You say, gently pushing him out of the door. You shut the door behind you quietly and turn to Dean, who was leaning against the wall across from you. You hesitate slightly before speaking.

“What did you mean?” You ask. He shrugs.

“What did I mean when?”

“When you said Cas is not the man I think he is.” You say, making Dean sigh and hang his head slightly. He waits before answering, carefully choosing his words.

“Look. I don’t want to ruin what you’ve got going here with Cas but if you really want to know there is no way I can explain in the time we have now.” He says, glancing at his watch.

“Meet me tomorrow.” You say without hesitating.

“What?”

“Tomorrow. At the diner at about 4. That’s when I finish my shift. We can just get a table and you can tell me everything I need to know.”

“Alright.” Dean says with a nod. He pulls a pen out of his pocket and grabs your wrist, pulling you close to him. In an untidy scrawl, he writes a phone number on your arm. “That’s my mobile. If anything changes let me know.” You nod in response and he winks at you, before walking down the hall and disappearing down the stairs. A heavy feeling sinks into your stomach as you open the front door and walk back into your flat. Cas was still on the balcony, leaning on the barrier looking up at the sky. You could see his mouth moving, but couldn’t hear what he was saying or understand who he would be talking to. You walk into the kitchen and as if on auto pilot start cooking; only thinking about tomorrow, scared what Dean was going to tell you.

As Cas walks in you plate up the macaroni and cheese you had hastily made, putting the two plates on your table. He sits down heavily and stares at the food in front of him, not even attempting to eat it.

“Cas you gotta eat.” You say, pushing the plate towards him gently. He pushes it back and stands up, walking into your bedroom. You follow quietly and see him lying in the bed, clothed and silent. You climb in next to him and lie by his side, his arm automatically moving around you to pull you closer to him.

THE NEXT DAY

Your alarm rings at 6am and is immediately hit on the head by your hand. Moaning and rubbing your eyes, you swing your legs out of the warm bed into the cold air, causing goosebumps to shoot up your body. Shivering you run to your wardrobe and throw on your diner clothes. You spray on your deodorant and perfume, and then pull your mascara brush over your eyes and dab a bit of lipstick on your naturally rosy lips. Carrying you shoes so not to wake Cas you tiptoe out of the bedroom, down the hallway and into the corridor outside your flat. You slip on your shoes, double checking you have your keys and your phone with Dean’s number newly programmed in.

You arrive at the diner half an hour later, twenty minutes before it opens. Being the first person there you pull out your key and unlock the door, pushing it open and switching on all of the lights inside. The diner slowly illuminates, revealing the depressing place you had worked at for almost a year. You set up the coffee machine out front and welcome the rest of the staff as they all traipse in looking bleary eyed. As the clock moves 7:30am you walk over to the door and switch the closed sign to open and begin counting down till when you finish at 4.

Dead on 4 you hear the door open and glance up from the till to see Dean walking in, glancing around to find you. When he spots you he strides to the till, a grin on his face.

“Hey there.”

“I’m just sorting out my stuff then I’ll be over. I left the booth in the corner ready for us.” You tell him, gesturing to the corner.

“Oh. Romantic.” He says, winking and turning to head to the table. In about 5 minutes you walk away from the till, removing your apron with one hand and pulling your hair free from its tight ponytail with the other. Sliding in opposite him you smile briefly, you nerves beginning to take hold.

“I don’t want to drag this out. Just tell me straight up. I can handle it.” You say, your hands fiddling nervously in your lap. Dean nods and, taking a sip from his hip flask, he begins.

“Now I don’t know what bullshit story Cas has told you. It’s normally something about me stealing his fiancé in uni. I’m judging by your face that’s what he told you. Right. Well it’s all a lie. Complete and utter bollocks. Now what I am going to tell you is a bit farfetched but I swear it’s all true. As a bit of back story me and my brother are hunters. We hunt monsters. Vampires, werewolves, everything. Any ghost of ghoul that goes bump in the night.”

“Is cas a monster!?” You ask, thinking of how long you had lived together.

“Seriously. That’s the only thing you question. You don’t even question the existence of the monsters?” Dean asks incredulously. You shrug and he sighs, continuing his story.

“So me and Sammy hunt them. Cas is not a monster. We met cas a couple years back and hes been helping us with some of the harder cases and stuff. He is a genuinely decent guy but urr…he isnt exactly human.” Dean falters, avoiding your eye.

“Dean what is he?”

“Now don’t freak out. I understand if you don’t believe me. I didn’t believe it all at first…”

“Dean for fucks sake spit it out.”

“He’s an angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumbr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so insanely sorry how long this took for me to upload. I am so so so so so sorry. In all fairness I did forget about it...but still! It's here now so enjoy! xoxoxox

“Yeah and I’m God.” You say with a snort, waiting for Dean to smile. He doesn’t. “So…an angel. Wings and halos and shit?” You say, still finding this whole thing incredibly bizarre.

“Yeah. Well, wings yes. Halo no. Angels are kind of assholes though. Not Cas though. Cas is great.” Dean says, attempting to reassure you. 

“Ok…but why does he hate you?” You ask, trying to get your head around the whole thing. 

“Well…this is slightly harder to explain.” Dean says, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. “What story did Cas give you?”

“He said you lived together at college, then got a place together. Cas got engaged to a chick called Meg, you screwed his fiancé and he caught you at it then moved out.” You say, thinking back to the night before when Cas explained.

“Well some of its right. We were at college together and we did get a place together. Cas wasn’t engaged to Meg though…it was me.”

“You were engaged to Meg?” You ask, completely confused.

“No. Cas was engaged to me. We were together.” Dean explains, the blush in his cheek growing. 

“Right…so…what happened?” You ask cautiously, narrowing your eyes at your boyfriends ex-fiance. 

“Urr…the thing with Meg was true in a way. I panicked because everything was going too quickly and got completely drunk one night and ended up sleeping with Meg. It was a complete accident, I loved Cas. He left before I could explain thought and this is the first time I’ve seen him after he left.”

“Wow…”

“Oh. Meg was a demon.” 

“Jesus Dean. What the fuck?!” You exclaim, throwing your hands into the air in exasperation. 

“Yeah I screwed up.” Dean says, hanging his head slightly. 

“So…do you still love him?” You ask quietly. 

“Would it make you feel better if I said no?” Dean replied softly. You sigh and shake your head. You knew that would be the answer.

“You don’t want to talk to him to try get him back do you?” 

“No. Well originally yes. But I saw how happy you two were and I’m not one to spoil it. I doubt he loves me anymore so he’s all yours.” Dean says with a small, sad smile. 

“Promise?” You ask.

“Pinky swear.” Dean replies, holding out his pinky. Laughing, you link his with yours and shake.

“(y/n)…” You hear a quiet voice say from behind you. You spin round and see Cas standing there, a stubborn look on his face. “Can I talk to you for a second please?” 

“Cas listen…” You try and say when you walk over to him but he interrupts you.

“What are you doing here with him?!” He whispers angrily, glaring at Dean over your shoulder.

“He was telling me the truth. You stupid angel.” At this Cas’s face goes white and he steps back a little.

“He told you…everything?” 

“Yeah, everything. It’s ok. I love you. I mean it would have been nice knowing I was dating a bi-sexual angel but ya know. You forget to share things sometimes.” You say jokily with a shrug. Cas smiles slightly.

“I think I should talk to him.” He says quietly. 

“I’ll wait outside.” You reply with a nod and a reassuring smile. You kiss him lightly on the lips and hug him before reluctantly letting him go and striding towards the exit before you change your mind. The doors swish shut behind you and taking a deep breath, you keep walking without looking back.

“Hey.” You hear. You glance in the general direction of the shout, not expecting it to be for you, but find the guy Dean was sitting with yesterday waving at you. You smile and walk over, grateful for the company.

“Hi.” You say when you reach him. “I’m (y/n)”

“Sam. Dean’s brother.” Sam says with a smile. “He tell you everything?” 

“Yeah I know it all Buffy.” You say, making Sam laugh. “Not sure how well I’m handling it though.”

“Yeah well that’s understandable.” 

“Can I ask you something Buffy?” You say, turning to look Sam in the eye. “Is your brother going to take my boyfriend away from me? Because I love him so much it hurts. He is the only good thing in my life at the moment,” 

“I honestly couldn’t…” Sam starts, but his eyes fix on something behind you and he trails off.

“You honestly couldn’t what?” You ask, turning to try and see what Sam was staring at. Your eyes scan the area and you have to blink a couple times to try and understand what you’re seeing. Cas and Dean are sitting at the booth, kissing. Full lip lockage. 

“(y/n)” Sam says cautiously, but you just run. You run to your car, ignoring Sam’s shouts, ignoring the sound of the diner door slamming open, ignore the sound of Cas shouting your name. All you do is get in the car, start the engine and pull out of the car park, tears streaming down your face.

After driving for god knows how long, you realise you don’t know where you are and you can hardly see through your tears. You pull over and stop the car, allowing the sobs to take over. 

After another 5 minutes or so you are in a more respectable state. You go to start your engine, but instead hear the sound of someone else’s behind you. It’s cut off, then replaced but the sound of footsteps. Your door swings open and Dean gets in, shutting the door behind him. 

“What the fuck do you want from me? Here to steal anything else?” You whisper. Your voice is shaking, partly from anger and partly from trying to hold back more tears. 

“I want to explain.” 

“You promised Dean.” You say, not even trying to hold back your tears now. “You pinky promised!” 

“I know! I wasn’t trying to get him back I swear. We were saying goodbye. I had to kiss him one last time. He pushed me away I swear!” 

“He did?” You say, turning to look at Dean.

“I promise. The whole time we were talking he was talking about you and how much he loved you. I am very much out the picture I swear.” 

“For definite?” 

“Yes. I swear on my life. On Sammy’s life. The Sammy who is slightly put out you kept calling him Buffy by the way.” Dean says, making you smile.

“But he has the perfect hair for it.” You say through your tears, this time making Dean laugh. 

“That he does. So how about we head back and find Cas. He was worried sick. He’s off god knows where looking for you.”

“Ok. Slight problem though.” You say sheepishly. “I don’t exactly know where we are.” 

“Just follow me.” Dean says, chuckling as he gets out the car and into his. You wipe the tears from your face and take a shaky breath. Your whole meltdown just seemed pathetic now. You just wanted to get back to Cas. You rev your engine slightly as Dean starts his car and you see him laughing through the window. You follow him eagerly, overtaking as soon as you find yourself in places you recognise again. You speed off towards the diner and are relieved when you see Cas standing in the car park waiting. You jump out without turning off the car and race towards Cas as soon as you’re off the road. You hit him at full speed, making him stagger back slightly before regaining his balance.

“I’m sorry I freaked out.” You whisper into his neck, where your face was currently pressed. 

“It was completely justified.” Cas says, pushing you away from him slightly so he could see your face. “I’m sorry about what happened in there. It wasn’t my fault.”

“I know. Dean explained everything.” You say, nodding. “Can we just go home now?” 

“Of course.” Cas replies, holding his arm tightly around your waist as you walk back to your car.

“SEE YA ROUND BUFFY!” You call when you see Sam getting into Deans car, laughing when he flips you off before shutting the door. 

“SO. Cas.” You say as you toss him the keys and get into the car, a smile now on your face. “I have a few questions.” 

“Oh dear…I feel like this isn’t going to be fun.” Cas sighs, shutting the car door and starting the engine. 

“Am I guaranteed to get into heaven because I’m dating an angel? So can I rob a bank or something now without God putting me on the naughty list?” You start, grinning at Cas’s unamused face. “Or maybe it’s the other way. Maybe because I have defiled a precious innocent angel I’ll be sent down to ol’ lucy.”

“Lucy?” Cas questions.

“Lucifer. God, Cas keep up.” You say rolling your eyes. “Oh shit. Sorry. I shouldn’t use paps name in vain.” 

“Ah of course. How foolish of me.”

“Hold the phone. Does this mean God is my father in law? Jesus Christ…” You say, sitting back in your seat.

“Oh no, Jesus is just a cousin.” Cas says matter of factly, smiling at your face of shock.

“I did wonder why you hadn’t introduced me to your family…I guess it’s slightly harder than usual.” You muse, trying to think if you had met any of Cas’s friends.

“Wait…Balthazar…that’s an angely type name.”

“Yeah he’s one.”

“Gabe?” 

“He’s Gabriel. Another angel.”

“Shit...How the hell have I been surrounded by fucking angels my whole life without realising?!” You say, completely shocked. 

“Because humans are stupid and inferior to us in every way, shape and form.” Cas says simply. 

“Oh that’s it. No sex for you.” You say, crossing your arms defiantly. 

“You can’t resist me.” Cas says with a grin, laughing when you try and fail to keep a smile off your face.

“I’ll tell on you!” You try next.  
“And how do you propose going about doing that?” 

“I was thinking about prayer. Dear God or whichever of Cas’s angel siblings are listening. Cas called me stupid so you know. I think you should do something about it. Oh and another thing!” You start, but before you can finish Cas pulls over the car and pulls your face to his, laughing into the kiss. 

“You’re such a loser.” He says when he moves away.

“Yeah, but I’m your loser.” You say with a huge grin on your face.

“Maybe I picked the wrong human.” Cas says with a cheeky glint in his eyes as he starts driving again.

“Oh hell no!” You say with a laugh, feeling like you had never loved Cas in your life more than right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumbr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)


End file.
